Talk:Pretty Cures/@comment-24947676-20180126061323
I was bored, so I decided to list each cure by color in this comment! I've sorted half of this by Puzzlun's color coding, and the other half by educated guessing. * Pink Cures: 13 ** Cure Black (puzzlun) ** Cure Bloom (guess) ** Cure Dream (puzzlun) ** Cure Peach (puzzlun) ** Cure Blossom (puzzlun) ** Cure Melody (guess) ** Cure Happy (puzzlun) ** Cure Heart (puzzlun) ** Cure Lovely (guess) ** Cure Flora (puzzlun) ** Cure Miracle (puzzlun) ** Cure Whip (puzzlun) ** Cure Yell (guess) * Yellow Cures: 11 ** Shiny Luminous (puzzlun) ** Cure Lemonade (puzzlun) ** Cure Pine (puzzlun) ** Cure Sunshine (puzzlun) ** Cure Muse (guess) ** Cure Peace (puzzlun) ** Cure Rosetta (puzzlun) ** Cure Honey (guess) ** Cure Twinkle (puzzlun) ** Cure Custard (puzzlun) ** Cure Etoile (guess) * Blue Cures: 10 ** Cure Aqua (puzzlun) ** Cure Berry (puzzlun) ** Cure Marine (puzzlun) ** Cure Beat (guess) ** Cure Beauty (puzzlun) ** Cure Diamond (puzzlun) ** Cure Princess (guess) ** Cure Mermaid (puzzlun) ** Cure Gelato (puzzlun) ** Cure Ange (guess) (not to be confused with the cure ange from the heartcatch movie) * Red Cures: 6 ** Cure Rouge (puzzlun) ** Cure Passion (puzzlun) ** Cure Sunny (puzzlun. she's red instead of orange because game mechanics require multiple characters in a color, so only having one orange would be frustrating for players) ** Cure Ace (puzzlun) ** Cure Scarlet (puzzlun) ** Cure Chocolat (puzzlun) * Purple Cures: 6 ** Milky Rose (puzzlun) ** Cure Moonlight (puzzlun. while in heartcatch itself shes referred to as "silver", puzzlun's color-sorting considers her purple, most likely because if she were classified as silver, she'd be the only silver character, which would be bad when colors are very important in your game, and characters are obtained via gacha) ** Cure Sword (puzzlun) ** Cure Fortune (guess) ** Cure Magical (puzzlun) ** Cure Macaron (puzzlun) * Green Cures: 4 ** Cure Mint (puzzlun) ** Cure March (puzzlun) ** Cure Felice (puzzlun) ** Cure Parfait (puzzlun. although she appears to be rainbow, whenever parfait is shown with a single color even outside puzzlun, it's green. also because of game mechanics requiring multiple characters for each color so having only one rainbow would be bad) * White Cures: 3 ** Cure White (puzzlun. the reason white is white while black is pink is likely because there have been multiple white cures in precure, but only one black cure. game mechanics require multiple characters for each color, so thats why white is white instead of blue.) ** Cure Egret (guess) ** Cure Rhythm (guess) TLDR - pink has the most cures, having 13, meaning theres a pink cure in every continuity. yellow and blue come second, having 11 and 10 respectively - they would have tied at 11 if cure white was considered a blue cure, as the only season with neither yellow nor blue cure is witchy girls, opting to use less-used colors instead. after that is red and purple, both with 6 cures. finally we have green and white, with 4 and 3 cures respectively.